


谁在敲门

by lan0327



Category: Assassin's Creed, 刺客信条
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lan0327/pseuds/lan0327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>咚、咚……<br/>今天下午敲开莱昂纳多工作室门的是佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，一名刺客。<br/>如往常般兴奋地从刺客手中接过密函并安顿他在椅子上坐好后，莱昂纳多草草拨开桌子上的杂物，开始投入到他热爱的解码工作中。</p><p> </p><p>起先只是想写个段子所以很短，剧情也很简单，希望没有OOC。</p>
            </blockquote>





	谁在敲门

咚、咚……  
今天下午敲开莱昂纳多工作室门的是佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，一名刺客。  
如往常般兴奋地从刺客手中接过密函并安顿他在椅子上坐好后，莱昂纳多草草拨开桌子上的杂物，开始投入到他热爱的解码工作中。

“把这一行每隔三位的字母去掉，然后这个地方需要颠倒过来……”研读了几行密文后，画家发现自己今天有点儿分心。  
都怪他旁边的刺客。  
“喂，这上面说了什么？”“好久啊，莱昂纳多。”这家伙平时坐不到一会儿就会忍不住绕着他转起圈来，不过很快就会被他赶回椅子上。年轻人精力旺盛嘛，可以理解。  
不过今天他很安静，出奇地安静。莱昂纳多一边思考着另一行密文的规律，一边偷瞥着乖乖低着头坐在椅子上的艾吉奥。  
是太累了吗？  
“你还好吧？今天看起来很没精神呀。”  
“唔……”艾吉奥低声应道，突然打了一个响亮的喷嚏。  
莱昂纳多放下了羽毛笔。他转身走到艾吉奥面前，弯腰按住了他的后脑勺。  
“艾吉奥，你发烧了？”几秒后，画家直起身分开了两人贴到一起的前额，抱胸俯视着眼前的青年。  
“只是小毛病，已经看过医生了……”艾吉奥应付性地回答。但是因为经不住友人的注视，他只能老实地继续说明：“昨天晚上为了躲避卫兵跳进了河里，没来得及换衣服，吹了点风……”  
“你……这傻瓜！”莱昂纳多啧啧地摇着头，一脸“拿你没办法”的表情，“发着烧还到处乱跑？今天就不要出去了，好好休息吧。这里有床给你用。”他停顿了一下，又补充道，“是我的床，保证没有尸体躺过。”  
“但是我已经好多了……”  
“我可不想从人们的口中听到有个刺客摔死在大街上的消息。”  
“不会的，我的手还很有劲呢。”艾吉奥伸手捏住画家的小臂。  
莱昂纳多倒吸了一口气，一把抽回自己的手，“你还真下得了狠劲啊。”  
“看吧？”艾吉奥得意地摊摊手，“我只要在这里坐着休息下就好了，不用管我，继续解密吧。”  
莱昂纳多叹了一口气，“你可以小睡一会儿，我搞定后会叫醒你。”  
“谢咯。”

从窗户透进来的光越来越弱，莱昂纳多点燃了油灯。工作室笼罩在柔和的灯光里。  
艾吉奥已经整个人靠在了椅背上，歪着头睡着了，偶尔还咕哝着什么。突然他的头往下一垂，惊醒了。  
“莱昂纳多？”他坐直身体，揉着眼睛，“现在是什么时候？”  
“傍晚。”画家头也不回地答道，他正十分专注地研究着眼前的密文。  
“还没好吗？”艾吉奥站起来走到了画家身后，探头去看他的桌子。只见桌上排列着好几张写满字符的纸片。莱昂纳多正在另一张纸片上写着什么，但是很快他皱起了眉头，然后把那张纸揉成一团丢了。  
“很棘手吗？”艾吉奥扬起了眉头，“这种情况真是少见啊。”  
“很抱歉，艾吉奥……不过这次的加密方法有点特别，可能还需要一些时间。”莱昂纳多回头看着他，脸上露出充满歉意的表情。  
“没关系，辛苦你了，老友。”艾吉奥拍拍友人的肩膀，又坐回到椅子里。  
“那个……老实说，根据我目前的进度，可能还要搞到很晚。”莱昂纳多说道，“那边的橱柜里有一些食物，你先吃点东西然后去睡觉吧？”  
“那你呢？”  
“我没关系，我知道怎么安排好休息时间。”  
“……好吧，明明这么关心我的休息问题，可别太勉强自己了。”

过了一会儿，刺客蜷缩在画家房间内柔软的床铺上睡着了。  
莱昂纳多摸着下巴上的短须，嘴角挂着得意的微笑。排列在自己桌上的新成果让他感到十分满意。他刚刚成功地试用了一种前些日子发明的新加密法，把那篇早已解开的密函重新加密了一遍。这种加密法实在是非常的有趣……是的，那封密函对他来说实在是小菜一碟，但他想让那个胡来的小子乖乖给他睡一觉。他成功了。  
莱昂纳多蹑手蹑脚地走进自己的房间，来到床前。他轻轻地把手放在艾吉奥的额头上，不错，热度似乎降低了一些。看着刺客熟睡的脸，他的神情变得温柔起来，不由得轻柔地拨弄起那垂落下来的刘海。

他们结识的那天，这个青年跟着母亲来到他工作室的门前帮他搬运画作，嘴唇上挂着一道崭新伤疤。玛丽亚向他抱怨儿子到处惹祸，和帕齐家族的人在街上大干一架，引人侧目。莱昂纳多还记得当时她嘴角上掩盖不住的慈爱又自豪的笑容。她的儿子将会成为奥迪托雷家族的骄傲。  
一切恍如昨日。  
现在，艾吉奥已经继承父亲的衣钵，成为了一名刺客。

看见刺客微微皱了皱眉，莱昂纳多赶紧缩回了手。  
随着两人认识的时间越来越长，他渐渐感觉到自己对艾吉奥的感情起了些微妙的变化。对他来说，艾吉奥已经不仅仅是好友。  
不过他并没打算向对方表明这一点。莱昂纳多知道，艾吉奥的心中未曾忘记那个名字……尽管因为艾吉奥刺客的身份两人无法相见。  
思索着，画家温柔的表情染上了一点苦涩。他第一次因为自己那异于常人的性取向叹了口气。继续站在那儿凝视熟睡的刺客几分钟后，他终于转身返回自己的工作间。  
“好梦，艾吉奥。”莱昂纳多轻声说道，掩上了房门。  
今天下午敲开莱昂纳多工作室门的是佛罗伦萨的艾吉奥•奥迪托雷，他的 **挚友** 。

Fin


End file.
